Juliet
by littleindiemuffins
Summary: Being normal has never come easily to Juliet, the daughter of Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel. With three close friends by her side, she's causing quite the stir. But when her biological mother and her school's production of "Les Miserable" gets throw into the mix, will Juliet's world get hurled into chaos?


**A couple years ago, I tried writing a story by this same title about the life of Kurt and Blaine's daughter, who I named Juliet. I realized after one or two chapters that it probably wasn't going to end up a good story so I just stopped. So I decided to try again, only this time Juliet has some crazy friends to keep her company. Let's try this again, yeah?**

**BTW: Kurt is called Papa and Blaine is called Dad because I say so.**

**I own nothing to do with Glee. If I did, Kurt and Blaine would be living together by now.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Dynamic Duo Times Two**

Not that I would know much about the subject, but I am almost positive that it is not normal to have had three of the same close friends since you were five. Then again, neither is, even in this day and age, having two gay fathers. Not to mention having no clue who your biological mother is.

So yeah, I suppose you could say that my life never has, nor will it ever, be normal. But I'm fine with that.

My name is Juliet, as in the Shakespeare play. My dads went to go see it a production of it the day they decided they wanted to adopt a little girl, so once they saw me, they just knew the name would be perfect for me. However, knowing that I would be the daughter of two gay men, they also knew that my life would never be quite perfect. So around the time between when I was five and six, they signed up a LGBT Parents Support Group. Now I was only five at the time, but I am pretty sure Papa was worried about them going to this. I don't understand why. Like I said, I was only five years old.

All the parents went into some room and all the children were dropped off in sort of a daycare depending on old you are. And that's where everything decided to fall together beautifully.

While all the other children my age were off biting the heads off toys, there was this one little boy quietly watching an old Disney movie in the corner on the TV. The movie was _Tangled_, and it had just gotten to the part were Rapunzel and Flynn Rider were singing in the boat during that amazing festival. I swear to you, this boy was singing, but only the Flynn parts. So what did little Juliet do, she teetered right over to that boy and started singing the Rapunzel parts. We both grinned at each other the way five year olds do, and that's when I knew I had made a friend.

His name is Drew Peterson. He already knew two other girls my age there, so I gained two more friends. There is Cosette Pierre, and she too was named after a stage alter-ego but her fathers got the idea from Les Miserable instead. Finally, there is Miyuki Ling. That day she refused to even look at me at first because her shyness had gotten the better of her. Her mothers warned my fathers that she might not talk to me at first when we were trying to be friends, but after I let her do utterly insane things to my hair, she opened up to me. She just needed to understand I was not there to harm her.

There we were these three kindergartener girls and one first grader boy, running around like we had known each other since before we were born. We were like the dynamic duo times two and we didn't plan on letting that go anytime soon. Countless parents and teachers told our parents and us there was no way we would remain close through our school lives, but oh God, did we prove them wrong.

Even when Drew got went to his first day of middle school, he made a point to come a bug the crap out of the little fifth graders he loved. You better believe being friends with a middle school boy made us freaking special in elementary school.

The same thing occurred once he got to high school and the rest of us were stuck as eight graders. The middle school was right next to the performing arts school he got into, so nearly every day during lunch, the three of us would sneak over there and eat with him. Some of the freshmen he knew gave him crap about being our friends, but Drew shut them up pretty damn quickly. He may be a theater geek, but damn, is he strong.

Then, once we finally, (FINALLY!) got into high school, it was like the age gap between us and he didn't entirely matter anymore. No one really cared that we were hanging out with someone older or younger than us. I kind of love that.

Now here my three closest friends and I are, three juniors and one senior, running around causing a stir at our high school, and we are still the dynamic duo times two. The Dynamic Quartet.

And we are not going anywhere.

**Oh hey, it's the end. I mean…I like it, but I'm more curious about what you think. Yes you, the lovely person reading this. You've been kind enough to read, so why not drop a review why you're here. It only takes a minute. :)**


End file.
